Gamers
by Red S. Turtle
Summary: After escaping an attempted kidnapping, young Lelouch takes refuge in an Akiba Gamers.
1. Chapter 1

**STARTING SONG: **"Chicks = Trouble" by Mötley Crüe

_It took _way_ too long to get this chapter out, and I apologize to anyone who was waiting for it__._

CHAPTER ONE

_"I hate you, Nunnally! I wish you had died instead of Mother!"_

Even though I need to relax, I can't help but clench my teeth at the memory. I need to try and think of something else.

The human body is seventy per cent water.

Hirobumi Itō was the first prime minister of Japan.

Turtles breathe through their butts.

To keep salaries low, McDonald's and other fast food restaurants engage in anti-union activities.

Strawberries have more vitamin C than oranges.

Nunnally likes strawberries.

I shake my head vigorously. No, bad thoughts! If I start thinking about Nunnally, I'll just get upset again, and I need to concentrate. I take a deep breath and resume rubbing my wrists together, trying to loosen the ropes tied around them.

The jump from the Golden Gate Bridge is 250 feet. Trauma from the jump is dramatic and can cause ripped blood vessels, demolished central nervous systems, and a transected spinal cord. While a few have died from drowning and one from a shark attack, most die from the impact of the body on the water. Only 1% who jump survive.

During the Middle Ages, mixed breeds of peasants' dogs were required to wear blocks around their necks to keep them from breeding with noble hunting dogs. Purebred dogs were very expensive and hunting became the province of the rich.

Sharks belong to a group of fish known as the _elasmobranchs_, or cartilaginous fishes. Rays and skates, which may have evolved from sharks, also belong to this group.

Silvered leaf monkeys are silver to dark gray in color. Infants, however, are bright orange.

Ah, it's loose! I free my hands and get to work untying the rope around my legs, glad that those stupid escape lessons are finally paying off.

Okay, first things first. I start kicking at the taillight. After a few good hits, it falls out, and I turn around to peer outside. I am momentarily dumbstruck: The tall building and bright lights I expected, but not the sight of so many girls in maid outfits passing out fliers. I must be in Akihabara, but why would they take me here?

Oh, God. Please tell me I didn't get kidnapped by _otaku_. They might... _do_ things. I've seen the _anime_ that comes on late at night!

Right, I need to focus on getting out of here. I stick my hand through the opening where the taillight used to be and start waving around, trying to get someone's attention. Unfortunately, before that can happen (that I know of), the car pulls to a stop at the curb. I quickly withdraw my hand and wrap the ropes hastily around my wrists and legs, then lie down and pretend to be unconscious. After a few seconds that feel like hours, I hear my kidnappers remarking on the broken taillight.

"It was already loose," one of them is saying to the other. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, but, what if he-"

"I said don't worry about it!" the first guy snaps, then I hear the trunk door open. "Rise and shine, little prince!" he sings. I don't move. "I said, get _up_!" the man says, grabbing me by my collar and yanking me up.

Using the element of surprise to my advantage, I kick him in the chest, causing him to drop me. I quickly scramble out of the trunk and start running.

"Hey, get back here!" the second guy calls after me.

_Yeah, right. _I think, ducking into an alleyway and climbing into a pile of garbage bags mere moments before the kidnappers arrive at the entrance.

"Where'd he go?" the first man asks, looking around. "I'll wring his skinny neck!"

"Aniki... We won't get paid if you do that."

"We won't get paid if he gets _away_, either!"

The two men head in my direction and I duck down, hoping against hope they didn't notice me peeking out of the bin. There are a few tense minutes in while I listen to them searching through the alley for me.

"Maybe he's hiding in here," the second man says, shifting through the garbage so close to me I can feel my heart stop.

"Idiot!" the first man says, and the second guy leaves. "He's a _prince_! He's not going to hide in the trash!"

"I guess you're right..."

"Come on! He's not hiding around here, so he must've run through."

* * *

They finally leave, and I breathe a sigh of relief, which I immediately regret, since some of the trash went up my nose.

I drag myself out of the trash, feeling my breakfast climbing back up my throat. I just barely manage not to throw up on myself, then make my way out of the alleyway, in the opposite direction from where the kidnappers went.

I stand on the street for a moment, suddenly painfully aware that I'm in a foreign country, thousands of miles away from the majority of my family. And, to top it all off, I ran out of the house in my pajamas this morning, and don't have any shoes.

I smile a little, thinking of how the kidnappers had called me a prince. No one who saw me now would believe that. I reach up to wipe away something stuck to my forehead. It's a ramen noodle. And it was stuck to my head.

My vision blurs and I reach up to rub my eyes. Crying won't do me any good right now. There's no telling when the kidnappers will figure out they went the wrong way and come back, and I need to find a phone.

I turn and start walking down the street.

* * *

"Excuse me," I say, standing on my tiptoes to see over the counter of the restaurant next to the alley. "Um, do you have a phone I can use?" I asked once I finally get the waitress' attention.

"In the back," she says, pointing towards the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you." I head in the direction of she indicated and find a pay phone against the wall. I pick up the receiver and drop some change in (even though I didn't bother to dress, I still had the presence of mind to grab a little money before leaving this morning). However, I hesitate with my hand over the touch pad. I know the number, I just can't bring myself to dial it. What if I get back and Nunnally's still mad at me? She'd have every right to be, of course, but...

I set the phone back on the receiver, take my money back, and leave the restaurant.

* * *

The cosplayers surrounding me make the walk seem unreal, and I begin to wonder if I'm dreaming. Even though I must smell to high heaven and look terrible, no one spares me a second glance, probably assuming I'm in cosplay as well. I need to get some clean clothes.

I pass by many businesses, looking for one that seems empty, wanting as few people to see me as possible. Eventually, I discover a store that suits my purposes: A tiny Gamers. Looking through the window, I can only see one customer: A short girl with long, blue hair.

I take a deep breath, and open the door.

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a box set of "A Little Snow Fairy Sugar"._

_

* * *

_**ENDING SONG: **"One Year of Love" by Queen_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**STARTING SONG: **none

_I hate computers._

CHAPTER TWO

I head towards the cosplay section at the back of the store, doing my best to avoid encountering any sales clerks (not a difficult task, since, with the exception of the one manning the register), the entire staff seems to be stalking the girl I saw from outside). Thanks to their... Distraction, I manage to reach the cosplay section without incident. However, I'm not there for very long before I discover an enormous problem I hadn't considered: There aren't any in my size.

_Well, this isn't too bad,_ I think, looking for the smallest size available. _I can just get a needle and some thread, and alter something to fit._ Now, the question is whether there's anything here that I can actually wear without feeling like a complete idiot. I suppose my best bet would be one of the school uniforms.

I'm examining one of the uniforms in question, when I hear footsteps getting closer. I duck into the rack and peek out. It's the blue-haired girl, and she's headed in my direction, the store's staff still following close behind her. I can't help but wonder if she really doesn't notice them, or if she's just ignoring it.

The girl had been smiling vacantly, eyes closed, but as she got closer, her smile vanished and she opened her eyes. She looked around a moment, then headed towards the rack I was hiding in. _Oh, crap!_ I think desperately. _Did she see me?_

The girl walks over and pulls the clothes apart, revealing me. "Ah-ha!" she says. "So that where that smell was coming from."

I hate my life.

* * *

I think the worst part of all this is that the fight I had with Nunnally this morning was so stupid. It wasn't even really a _fight_: She had torn her dress, and I just blew up in her face about it. I don't even know why. I was just feeling frustrated and irritable with our whole stupid situation, and the torn dress pushed me over the edge. Nunnally had actually tried to calm me down, but that just made it worse, until I got to the point where I said the one thing I never should have.

_"I hate you, Nunnally! I wish you had died instead of Mother!"_

After that awful comment, I ran out, pausing only long enough to grab my wallet. I headed to a park close to the shrine, still too mad to apologize and wanting to cool my head. The watchmen who followed me everywhere were there as well, but they didn't try to make me return to the shrine, or even say a word, so I just ignored them.

I was sitting in the sandbox, morosely scooping sand into a pile, when I heard a strange "chuff"-ing sound from behind me. I turned just in time to see one of the watchmen fall to the ground. The other was turning as well, to face a man holding a silenced pistol, but, before he could do anything, the man shot him, as well.

I just stood there, paralyzed with fear, while the kidnapper approached, only turning to run when it was too late.

* * *

I sit up and look around. Where am I? I remember that girl finding me, then being asked a bunch of questions about where my parents are and why I'm wandering around Tokyo in my pajamas covered in garbage, then crying for a long time until I fell asleep. However, none of that tells me where I am, or how my pajamas were replaced with a green school uniform like the one elementary students wear in _Ouran High School_.

I climb out of the bed where I was sleeping and head downstairs to find I'm still in the Gamers store. The cashier is still behind the register, and the rest of the staff seems to have gone back to work as usual. "Um..." I say, and the cashier turns to face me.

"Oh, good evening!" he says. "You're on TV!" He points to the television on the counter.

I wander over to look at it. It's tuned to the news, where a glum-looking reporter is announcing the death of the young Britannian, Prince Me.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. I can't have been gone for a day yet, so why are they saying I'm dead?

"His body was found washed up on the shore of the Sumida River," the reporter was saying. "Initial autopsy reports..."

Wait. Body? Autopsy? I'm not dead!

"It seems something big is going on," the cashier notes.

I glance at him, then back at the screen. The reporter is still talking, but I can't hear him. What's happening? This isn't right! Is Suzaku's dad behind this? That's the only thing I can think of to explain it. If that's the case, what about Nunnally? Is she safe? "Um, do you have a phone?" I ask. The cashier nods and points towards a nearby door. I enter to find a small office, and pick up the phone. I start to dial the number to the Kururugi Shrine, then stop. If the prime minister _is_ behind this, it's too dangerous to call. But I still need to confirm that Nunnally is okay.

I glance at the clock in the wall. It's too late for Suzaku to be in school, so I can call there, and there's no separate phone line at Nunnally's and my house. The reporter was broadcasting from the shrine, as well, meaning it's probably too dangerous to try and sneak there.

A soft beeping reminds me that I'm still holding the phone, so I hang it up, mind racing. Did they tell Nunnally I'm dead? They would have had too. How must she feel, after what I said to her? Is she happy, thinking her cruel brother is gone for good. My vision blurs and I reach up to swipe at the tears in my eyes with my sleeve. What do I do? "Nunnally..."

* * *

After a little while, I calm down to feel confident enough to leave the privacy of the office. "Um, thank you," I say when the cashier looks over at me.

"Oh, think nothing of it, my good man!" the cashier says jubilantly, smacking me on the back. "Thanks to you, Legendary Girl A bought something from our store!"

"Huh?" I ask. "Who's 'Legendary Girl A'?"

"She's a legend who-"

"Are you talking about the girl from before?" I ask, cutting him off. I don't really want to listen to the rants of a madman. "What did she buy?"

The cashier points at me. "Those clothes you're wearing."

"_Huh_?" I ask again. "No way! How much were they?" I demand.

"Oh, I think altogether, probably around ten thousand yen, but-"

"What's her name?" I snap, cutting him off again. "Do you know where she lives or what school she goes to?" There's no way I'm going to let a stranger take pity on me like that!

"Well, she wears the uniform for Ryou-Oh High School."

"Where is it?"

The cashier frowns. "I can give you the address if you want, but she said you don't have to worry about paying her back."

"Yes, I _do_!" I promised myself I was going to live and take care of Nunnally without any help from anyone! "Please give me the address," I insist.

The cashier chuckles and writes it on a scrap of receipt paper. I take it, bow, thank him, and run out of the shop.

Then I run back in the shop, because one of the other employees is calling me back. "You forgot your shoes!"

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Abenobashi Mahou Shotengai.

* * *

**ENDING SONG: **none


	3. Chapter 3

**STARTING SONG: **"The Last Song" by Foo Fighters

_My computer is a piece of crap. As such, this is actually the third time I've started this chapter. It's annoying._

CHAPTER THREE

I end up staying the night at the game store, since the owner pointed out that the school is already closed for the night. He informed me that the apartment where I slept in earlier today is empty, so I can stay as long as I need to. I thank him (since I don't have anywhere else to go), then pass the time playing video games in the office until the store closes and I'm left alone.

Wait, who leaves a child unattended in a store at night? For that matter, since when am I afraid of the dark?

I busy myself turning on all the lights between my bedroom and the office, then switch on the computer to see if I can't track down "Legendary Girl A".

I have to hack into her school's website, then scroll through hundreds of female students before I finally spot her: Konata Izumi. "She's a _third_ year?" I ask aloud, genuinely surprised. She didn't look much older than me, and I'm in fourth grade! I shake my head in disbelief and take note of her classroom number, then, just as I'm about to close the window, I notice that the store owner has SELFY, a social networking site Suzaku and I are on, bookmarked in his toolbar. I click it, log in, and track down Suzaku.

* * *

**To: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: Not Dead**

**Message: I'm not dead. Tell Nunnally, but don't let the adults know. I'll try and get back as soon as it's safe.**

**

* * *

**I open up a new tab and read an article about me to kill time for a few minutes. If he hasn't responded by the time I finish it, I'll assume he's offline and go to sleep.

According to the article, "I" was "violated sexually" (whatever that means) and "heavily mutilated". I can't help but wonder if they found some other kid and just mistook him for me, or if they kidnapped another kid and did all that stuff to him so the coroner (and any Britannian royals who come to claim "my" body) don't recognize him as not being me. Naturally, the first option would be better, because then I could just show up, let them know I'm not dead, and leave everything at that. However, for some reason, I doubt that's the case. For one thing, the timing is too convenient, and for another...

Actually, I can't think of another thing. The timing is just way too convenient.

I finish the article and check my messages on the other site. It seems Suzaku is online.

* * *

**Sender: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: Re: Not Dead**

**Message: thank goodness! T^T I was so woried... ya, i'll let her no. come bak soon! ^o^  
**

**

* * *

**Ugh. How can he stand to type like that? It's so... Ugh.

* * *

**To: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: Re: Re: Not Dead**

**Message: Thank you.**

**

* * *

**I switch the computer off, satisfied, and head to bed.

* * *

I wake up with my sinuses pounding and my throat sore. "Ah, man. A cold?" I mutter, then climb out of bed. I suppose I should be grateful it's just a cold- I did, after all, spend much of yesterday covered in refuse- but it's still damn annoying. I hate being sick more than just about anything.

"Goo' morning," I mutter when I see the store owner.

"Good morning, my young friend!" he says, and I flinch. "I have a gift for you!"

"Uh... What?" He wasn't like that yesterday... Was he?

"Ta-daaa!" he says, pulling a shirt out of a plastic bag on the counter. "I got you some clothes! You can pay me back later, or never. It doesn't really matter."

"Um... Thank you," I say, taking the bag from him.

"Why, you're very welcome, my friend," he says, slapping me on the shoulder. "I'm not opening the store today, so hurry and get dressed so I can take you to get a bath. After that, we'll go find Legendary Girl A."

"'We'?"

"Of course! You don't really think I'd let a little boy travel all the way to Saitama on his own, do you?"

"You left me here on my own last night."

"That's different. If there are bad guys looking for you, they're not going to look here."

I suppose he has a point. I head back upstairs.

* * *

After the bath we return to the shop. We were planning on going straight to Saitama, but the owner ended up refusing to take me. "You can wait a few days for your cold to clear up," he said. "I don't need you dropping dead in my store."

Again, he had made a valid argument, so now I'm stuck wasting more time playing video games instead of finding Miss Izumi so I can repay her. I sigh, then cough a little. The store owner ended up opening up shop anyway, so there are a few customers in the store. None of them seem to be paying any attention to me, so I don't mind. The first time one came in, though the owner grabbed a hat and pair of fake eyeglasses from the cosplay section and made me put them on. "If someone recognizes you, it could be bad," he explained, which was true.

This is boring. I don't dislike video games, but I don't really understand their appeal. Oh, yay, you can control a character on the screen and make it do a bunch of stuff. Whoopdy-frickin'-do. Driving games are fun, and I really like Harvest Moon, but, beyond that, there's really not much to get excited about. I yawn.

"Wow. I have never seen a child look so bored while blowing up zombies," one of the customers remarks, smiling a little.

"Ugh."

"Ah, he's not feeling well," the owner says, waving to get her attention. "If that's all, your total comes to..."

I'm bored.

* * *

At some point, I wake up and realize I fell asleep in front of the TV. Nobody moved me, but someone was nice enough to cover me with a _Bleach_ towel.

I sit up and rub my itching eyes. My sinuses have gotten worse, and now I have a headache to add to my list of complaints. I get up and go to ask the store owner about cold medicine.

"If I had some I would've given it to you already, kid," he says, chuckling. Of course.

"Are you sure you don't have _anything_?" I ask. "I can't breathe!"

"I could give you some beer."

"Ugh. I think I'll take my chances with oxygen deprivation."

"You're no fun."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Aeon Flux.

* * *

**ENDING SONG: **none


	4. Chapter 4

**STARTING SONG: **"Home Again Garden Grove" by The Mountain Goats

_La la, late, late, I know, suck my nonexistent this is one of my few fics that isn't rated mature._

CHAPTER FOUR

I'm on fire! It's so hot, I can't breathe. My body hurts all over; it's the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life.

"Mother..."

* * *

When I wake up, my head feels heavy. However, I have to go to the bathroom, so I drag myself out of bed anyway.

After I finish my business, I head down to the shop. The owner is behind the counter, as usual, and, as usual, he's reading manga instead of working. "Good morning," I say in order to get his attention. He doesn't respond, so I say it again, louder this time. "Good morning!"

The owner starts and turns to face me. "Oh, good morning," he says. "It's good to see you up and about: You were running a high fever all night. I told myself that if it didn't break by lunch, I was going to take you to the hospital."

"I'm glad you didn't," I mutter. I hate hospitals (and also, it would've been dangerous).

The owner motions for me to come closer, then places his hand against my forehead. "Still a wee bit warm," he says. "You should rest some more today, then you can go find Legendary Girl tomorrow."

"Her name is Izumi something," I say, frowning. I don't want to wait until tomorrow. I'm sick of being stuck here. A trip to Kasukabe should be a nice break from this weird place. "Konata Izumi, I think."

"Really?" the owner says, then turns away to scribble it down. "What characters are-" he starts to ask, but I head back upstairs before he finishes. I'm tired.

* * *

I wake up early the next morning and get dressed quickly. I was raised not to eat quickly, but I want to get out of here before the owner can come up with another excuse to keep me here, so I just grab my stuff, scribble out an IOU, and leave.

* * *

The train ride from Tokyo to Saitama only takes about half an hour, so I'll have plenty of time to find an ATM before heading to her school. I locate a small bank a couple of blocks from the school and enter my credit card. However, instead of going to the main menu, a notice pops up on the screen to inform me that my accounts have been frozen. "What the..." I murmur, confused. "That can't be right."

Something occurs me, and I turn to leave the ATM. If they froze my account, then they might check to see if I try to use it. If so, they'll know where I am.

I run down the street, cursing myself for my stupidity. I should have _known_ something like this would happen! It's so _basic_! So why didn't the thought ever cross my mind?

I turn a corner, only to collide with someone. I fall down and look up, half-expecting to see a police office or soldier come to take me away. Instead, it's Izumi, studying me with the same weird smile she had the last time I saw her. "Well, hello there," she says. "You seem to be doing well."

I'm speechless. This is just way too coincidental for my tastes.

"Do you know him?" her friend asks, studying me suspiciously. "He looks a little familiar."

Crap! Don't tell me she-

"I met him in Gamers the other day," Izumi answers simply. "He was playing in the garbage."

"I wasn't playing!" I snap. "I was-" I stop, and turn away, then stand up and brush myself off. I bow to Izumi. "I'm sorry for bumping into you," I say crossly. "I wanted to thank you for your help the other day."

"Oh, don't mention it," Izumi says. "You looked so cute, it was worth it."

Ugh, what a weird girl. "A-Anyway, I have to go now, so..." I turn to leave.

"Hey!" Izumi calls after me. "You forgot your bag!"

* * *

I grudgingly return for my stuff, then Izumi and her friends drag me to a nearby McDonalds. Why can no one around here just leave me the heck alone?

"Thank you for your help the other day," I say, picking at the... whatever it was Hiiragi (Izumi's friend) bought me after I admitted to skipping breakfast. "I wanted to pay you back, but... I don't have any money." They don't need to know the details.

"Oh, don't worry about it," Izumi says. Does she _ever_ stop smiling? It's creepy. "It was worth it to see you looking so cute." I can almost see a little heart at the end of that sentence.

"Boys aren't cute," I mutter, looking away to hide my embarrassment.

"Don't worry about her," Hiiragi says. "She's says weird things like that. You learn to ignore her."

"Don't be rude," Izumi says, pouting. "Anyway, Kagamin where's Tsukasa?"

"She has a cold," Hiiragi answers.

"Oh, that's too bad," Izumi says, then I tune them out and resume picking at my... meal. It's hard to believe people actually eat this kind of stuff. It both looks and smells terrible, and it's more grease than anything else. Still, it would be rude of me not to eat it (the person who purchased it is sitting right next to me, after all) so I take a little nibble, glancing at Izumi as I do so.

Oh, God, it's worse than I imagined. I put it down and take a drink to wash the taste out of my mouth. Thank God for free refills, because I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot to get through this..._thing_.

* * *

After a few more agonizing bites, Izumi takes the sandwich from me and eats it herself. Oddly enough, Hiiragi seems more upset that she didn't ask before taking it, than over her taking it in the first place. "You should have told me you didn't like those," she scolds me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. So," she says, turning to Izumi, "what do we do about him? Should we take him home, or..."

"I can go home on my own," I say quickly, jumping up. I bow politely. "Thank you for the food, and thanks again for the help, but I have to-" I stop. I don't like the way Izumi and Hiiragi are looking at each other. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing," Izumi says, smiling again.

"You're not going to go home, are you?" Hiiragi asks.

"O-Of course I-"

"Liar," Izumi says, still smiling. "Kagamin here watches the news, you know."

"Yeah," Hiiragi says. "And we're not going to just leave you if you're in trouble. There's plenty of room at my house, so-"

"No!" I say, a little louder than I perhaps should have. The other patrons turn to look at me, so I quickly hide my face. "No, thank you," I say, softer. "I already have a place to stay, so..."

"Oh?" Izumi asks. "Where?"

I don't answer for a moment, trying to come up with a good excuse. "Um... I-I have friends in the area," I lie.

Hiiragi sighs. "Don't be like that," she says. "We're trying to help you."

"I don't need your help," I mutter. "I'm a prince of Britannia. I can take care of myself."

"He's like a little Kagamin," Izumi says, laughing softly. Hiiragi and I both glare at her.

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Afro Samurai

**ENDING SONG: **"Redundant" by Green Day


	5. Chapter 5

**STARTING SONG: **"All I Want" by The Offspring

_There's no food in my house. Just thought I'd share._

CHAPTER FIVE

After leaving McDonald's, Izumi escorts me to her house. "You can stay here until we figure out what to do about you," she says.

"I already have a place to stay," I inform her, but she ignores me. I bristle furiously. I hate being ignored worse than anything.

After we arrive, Izumi introduces me to her dad, then heads off to school. I stand in the entranceway for a few minutes after she leaves, not sure how to act. I studied a little bit of Japanese culture before leaving Britannia, but I haven't used it much yet, and I can't really remember what is and is not considered rude. Am I supposed to take my shoes off, or leave them on? I quickly glance at Mr. Izumi's feet. He's not wearing shoes, so I slip mine off and walk forward a couple of steps. "Um," I say nervously, then bow. "Thank you for having me."

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Izumi says, waving a hand dismissively. "Are you hungry? I think we have some leftovers in the fridge."

"No," I lie, an instant before my stomach betrays me. I blush furiously while Mr. Izumi laughs.

"Let me see what we've got," he says.

* * *

_So... Bored..._

After finishing my breakfast, I sat down in front of the television while Mr. Izumi went into his office to work. He didn't tell me what he does for a living, and I didn't ask. Judging by the amount of games and anime lying around, it can't be anything good.

Mr. Izumi walks into the room just as I begin nodding off for the third time. "Are you tired?" he asks.

I shake my head. "Bored," I mutter.

"Well, if you want to play a game, you're welcome to."

"Don' like video games."

"Don't let Konata hear you say that," he says, laughing. "What sorts of things do you like?"

"Chess?" I ask hopefully.

Mr. Izumi considers this for a moment. "Well, we don't have a board, but I think Konata might have a chess game for her DS, if you-"

"Forget it," I mutter, cutting him off. Virtual chess is no fun. "Do you have any books?" I ask. "As in, actual books? Not manga or light novels?"

"Nothing age appropriate."

"It's okay!" I say. "I can read at a college level!"

"That's not what I meant."

"Not what you... Oh. Ew."

Mr. Izumi chuckles. "Sorry to disappoint you. Maybe you could find something interesting on television?"

"I've tried. The only thing on is news, and they're just talking about m- About that missing prince."

Mr. Izumi shrugs. "Well, if you change your mind about the games, feel free to help yourself to any of the ones in this room."

"I won't, but thank you."

* * *

I couple of hours later, I finally cave and grab a random game. A couple of hours after _that_, I'm rather shocked to discover I'm actually enjoying it. What makes it even more surprising is that the game has what is perhaps the stupidest premise ever devised: It's gardening (they call it "farming", but the "farming" system is nothing like real-life farming), mixed with monster fighting. Still, despite that, I seem to be completely drawn in.

With this realization, I yelp and stand up quickly, throwing the controller on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Izumi asks, poking his head out of his office.

"This game is evil!" I snap, pointing at the TV accusingly. My character is just standing there, occasionally throwing his arms over his head while he waits for me to let him resume his business. "It's sucking out my soul!"

I realize how ridiculous that must have sounded when he chuckles. "Yeah, those games have a tendency to do that," he says matter-of-factly, then returns to his office.

I glare at his closed door for a moment longer, then pick up the controller and continue playing.

* * *

I have to get off the game when Izumi returns home, something I welcome both as a great relief and a mild irritant.

Izumi makes dinner, and a girl I hadn't seen before walks into the room while we're taking our seats.

"How are you feeling, Yu-chan?" Izumi asks as the girl takes her seat.

"A little better," she says. "Hello!" she says to me. "I saw you earlier, but you were ignoring me."

"When was that?" I ask. "When I was falling asleep, or when I was having my free will removed?"

"Huh?"

"He discovered Rune Factory," Mr. Izumi explains.

"Ah."

"This is Yutaka Kobayakawa," Izumi says by way of introduction. "She's my cousin."

"Pleased to meet you," Kobayakawa says, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you," I say, studying her. She looks to be my age, as well, but I should be careful. "Um, how o-" Wait, girls don't like when you ask how old they are, do they? "Uh... What grade are you in?" I amend.

"Oh, I'm a first year in high school!" Kobayakawa says proudly. "So feel free to ask me if you need any help with your homework, okay?"

"Um, okay." I've never needed help before. Homework is always really easy.

We finish our dinner in silence. While Izumi and Kobayakawa gather up the dishes, Mr. Izumi says "Well, we still need to figure out where you're going to sleep."

"Huh?" I ask. "You mean I'm actually staying here?"

"The man from the game store called earlier to explain the situation," Mr. Izumi explains. "We discussed it, and think you'd be better off here. It's dangerous for a kid your age to be alone all night."

Finally, someone acknowledges it. I bow a little. "Thank you for having me," I say.

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _After War Gundam X.

* * *

**ENDING SONG: **"Blasphemous Rumours" by Depeche Mode


	6. Chapter 6

**STARTING SONG: **"Could You Be Loved" by Bob Marley & the Wailers

_Little warning: This fic is going to be all filler until I can figure out where to go from here._

CHAPTER SIX

"_No way_!"

"There's no need to yell, you know," Mr. Izumi says, frowning.

"I don't want to go to school!" I snap. "I hate school! It's boring and pointless and every one is _stupid_!" I pause to catch my breath. "In any case, I need to find a way to get back to my sister! I can be wasting time by-"

"I'll take you back once all the commotion dies down," Mr. Izumi says. "In the meantime, it'll be better if you're at school. Otherwise, people might start getting suspicious."

Dammit, he's right. Still, there has to be _some _way out of this. "Ah! Yutaka-neechan!" I say, thinking of something.

"What about her?"

"Well, she misses school a lot because she's sick, right?" I say, pointing. "You can just say that _I'm_ sick, too!"

"You're going to school."

"_Noooo!"_

_

* * *

_"Good morning, class!" my new teacher says cheerfully as she leads me to the front of the class. "Listen up! We have a new friend joining us today!" The class quiets down and turns to stare at me.

I hate this. Hate it, hate it, hate it. I don't like school. I don't like kids. I don't like teachers. I don't like being put on display. I don't li-

"-un? _Izumi-kun!_" I gasp, startled, and the class laughs, causing my to blush furiously with embarrassment. "Are you all right, Izumi-kun?" the teacher asks. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Ah, no, I'm okay," I saw, waving my hands nervously. "I'm just a little tired." I turn my attention to the rest of the class and bow. "My name is Shouta Izumi," I say politely. "I look forward to working with you all."

* * *

This bites. I'm getting a lot of attention right now (especially from the girls), but it's only because I'm new. After a few days, the idiots will get bored and find something else to try and fill their empty lives. That being the case, there's really no point in trying to make friends, since I won't be here long, anyway. The news networks should get bored of camping out at the shrine pretty soon, and I'll be able to go home. To be honest, I'm a little surprised it hasn't happened already.

"Izumi-kun?" A girl's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I look up. "Um..." the girl says, blushing a little, "w-would you like to eat lunch with the rest of us?"

I study her for a moment. I know a little bit about her from the research I did on the students and faculty before starting here: Miyako Yamada. Birthday March 4. Lives in a single-parent household with her mother and two younger brothers: Tomoya, aged five, and Masaru, aged three. Her mother is a waitress. Her parents have been divorced for a year. I've only been here half a day, but I've noticed that she hangs around with the popular girls. However, her clothes are a department store brand and she seems very shy, so they probably use her to run errands for them.

I look past her at her "friends", and, sure enough, I manage to catch one of the girls (clearly the leader of the pack) giving her a dirty look.

Hime Tenjo. Birthday April 16. Lives in a two-parent household. Only child. Her father is a section chief in a major corporation and her mother is a housewife. No doubt they spoil her rotten.

"No, thank you," I say turning back to the book I was reading.

"Oh! Um... Okay," Yamada says, looking a little disappointed. She turns and runs back to the other girls. I sigh. This seems to be turning out like some silly school anime.

I think I've been spending too much time around Izumi.

* * *

"There, I went to school!" I say as I run into the house. "Are you satisfied? 'Cause I'm not going back!"

"What happened?" Mr. Izumi asks. "Were you bullied?"

"No, but I still hate it!"

"Too bad. You're going tomorrow."

"You're mean!"

"Yep."

* * *

Konata-neesan brought her friends home from school with her today, but they're in her room, allowing me to have the living room to myself.

After checking the news to confirm that while I'm no longer the top news story, they're still talking about me, I switched the TV off and asked Mr. Izumi to let me borrow his computer.

"Go ahead," he says. "I'm not using it right now."

"Thank you," I say, then jog into his office.

* * *

My inbox is full when I log onto the site. There are a few messages asking to trade messages, and a couple from friends asking why I haven't been online in so long, but the majority of them are from Suzaku.

I go through the messages, quickly sending replies to the traders and my friends, and deleted all but the most recent of Suzaku's.

* * *

**Sender: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: WERE R U?**

**Message: were r u? u havnt sent ne messgs sense the 1st 1! r u ok? send a mess asap!**

**

* * *

**I rest my head on the keyboard for a moment. _This, Suzaku, _I think._ This is why I don't send you messages. Because you type like this_.

I sigh and hit the reply button.

* * *

**To: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: Re: Where Are You?**

**Message: I'm somewhere safe. I'll lie low here until all the commotion dies down. Just be patient.**

**How is Nunnally? Tell her**

**

* * *

**I hesitate, not sure how to finish. What do I want Suzaku to tell her? After what happened before I left, I'm not even sure she wants to hear from me at all. She might even be happy I'm gone.

I shake my head violently and slap my cheeks a couple of times. I need to snap out of this funk. Nothing good will come of crying. I return to the message.

* * *

**To: TENMA SUZAKU**

**Subject: Re: Where Are You?**

**Message: I'm somewhere safe. I'll lie low here until all the commotion dies down. Just be patient.**

**How is Nunnally? Tell her I'm doing well, and I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple

* * *

**ENDING SONG: **"Hotel California" by The Eagles


	7. Chapter 7

**STARTING SONG: **"White Trash Circus" by Motley Crue

_No filler!_

CHAPTER SEVEN

I yawn widely. "Jeez, it's been two weeks," I complain. "Isn't it time for them to drop this stupid news story?"

"Well, nothing else is going on, so..." Mr. Izumi says. "Just be patient. You're not going to be stuck here forever."

"Here's hoping," I mutter, then stand up. "I'm gonna go play outside," I say, heading for the door.

* * *

I wander to a nearby park and take a seat on a bench. It's Sunday, so there are kids everywhere, but none of them pay attention to me, so I pull the ancient Game Boy Konata-neesan gave me out of my pocket and start playing.

This stinks. I want to go home. It's nice that I don't have to drag Suzaku around everywhere in order to avoid getting beat-up, but I'd still rather be with my sister.

"Huh? Hey, it's Izumi! Hey! Izumi!"

I start and turn around. Three boys from my class are headed in my direction: Michiru Tanaka (birthday September 4, single-parent household, no siblings, father is a salaryman, mother is deceased), Hiro Akimoko (birthday October 19, one older sister, single-parent household, father is a sales clerk, mother is a fashion designer), and Souta Yamashita (birthday January 1, no siblings, lives with grandparents, parents are deceased). "What are you doing here, Izumi?" Yamashita asks.

"Nothing," I answer. "I was just taking a walk."

"We're goin' to the arcade!" Tanaka says. "Wanna come?"

"Not really."

"Ah, c'mon!" Akimoto says, grabbing my arm and pulling me off the bench. "You need to spend time with other people more!"

"But I don't want to! Let me _gooo!"_

_

* * *

_The do not let me _gooo_, instead they successfully drag me to the nearby arcade. I sigh, resigned to my fate.

"I'm sorry about this, Izumi-san," Yamashita says, smiling apologetically. "Michiru and Hiro can get a little pushy sometimes."

"It's fine," I say, rubbing my shoulder. It seems that in his excitement, Tanaka nearly yanked my arm out. "But why do you hang out with them?" I ask. Tanaka and Akimoto had run off as soon as we arrived, leaving Yamashita and I alone. "You're... Sane."

Yamashita laughs a little. "Thanks, I think," he says, then smiles. "We've been friends since kindergarten. Besides, if I wasn't around to keep them in line from time to time, just think of what sort of trouble they'd get into!"

"I'd rather not."

"_Heeey_!" Tanaka called. I looked up. He was standing next to a fighting game console, waving his hand. "What are you doing? Get over here already!"

Yamashita and I exchange a glance. He smiles and shrugs. I roll my eyes and head over to Tanaka. "Gimme some money," he demands.

"I don't have any."

"What?" Tanaka snaps. "Why not?"

"Because I don't. Mi- My uncle doesn't give me an allowance."

"Ch. You suck," Tanaka says. "Hey, Souta, give me some money."

"Didn't you just get your allowance yesterday?" Yamashita asks sternly. "You need to learn to save money."

"Don't lecture me! Just gimme some money!"

I ignore them and wander over to watch a couple of teenagers playing DDR. I have absolutely no interest in the game, but I want Tanaka and Akimoto to think I am, so they'll leave me alone.

No such luck. "Hey! Izumi!"

I sigh and head back towards the others. "What?" I ask.

"Here!" Tanaka said, shoving a few coins into my hands. "Now pick a game! I guarantee you that whatever it is, I'll totally own you!"

"How 'bout that one?" I ask, pointing to a quiz game.

"Any game but that one."

"But you gave me a _guarantee_."

"Not for that one! Pick a _game_! Not a learning tool!"

"Sheesh. Fine."

* * *

After soundly defeating Tanaka in every game but DDR, we leave the arcade. It's gotten dark by then, so the others leave quickly, in hopes of not getting in trouble with their respective parents and legal guardians for being out late. I, however, have no such concerns, and don't feel like returning to the Izumi's yet, so I take a little walk around town.

I'm passing by an electronics store when a news report on one of the TVs in the window catches my eye. I turn to watch. Once the report is finished, I turn and run back to the Izumi's house.

This is not good.

* * *

"Oh, hey Shou-chan. You're la-" Konata-neesan starts to say as I run into the house.

"Did you watch the news?" I demand.

"Hm? No, I was playing a game."

"What about the others? Did they watch the news?"

"I don't know. What's the matter?"

Ignoring her, I turn and run into the living room. Mr. Izumi and Yutaka-neechan are watching a movie. "How far in is this?" I demand.

"It's almost over," Mr. Izumi answers. "Why? Did you want to watch it?"

"How long is the movie?"

"What's wrong Shou-chan?" Yutaka-neechan asks, frowning.

"He's freaking out about something on the news," Konata-neesan says, walking up behind me.

"What happened?" Mr. Izumi asks, pausing the movie.

I pause to catch my breath before answering. "The pathologist who examined the boy they said was me," I say, "came on TV and admitted that he was told to lie."

"That's great!" Yutaka-neechan says. "That means you can go home, right?"

"_No_, it means I might _never _get to go home!" I snap. "Think about it! Who would tell a doctor to lie, that that doctor would listen to? He said he wasn't paid off; just ordered, meaning it's probably either a politician, or someone from the military, and I encounter people from _both_ groups_ all the time _where I live!"

"Wait, so..." Konata-neesan says. "Are you suggesting that there's a government conspiracy to kill you? Which means that even if you go home, you'll probably end up getting murdered."

"_Exactly_!"

The Izumi's don't say anything for a while; just sit and stare at me. I start crying, completely frustrated. "I'm not lying, and I'm not being paranoid!" I insist. "I-"

Mr. Izumi hold his hand up. "None of us were thinking that," he says. "We'll figure something out. Just calm down."

"_Telling my to calm down won't calm me down!_" I scream.

Mr. Izumi sighs, walks over, and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Relax," he says. "Whoever tried to kill you has probably been looking for you this entire time. They haven't found you yet, so you should be safe here while we figure something out. Okay."

"Okay," I say, wiping my eyes.

"Good boy."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far recieves a box set of _Ah! My Goddess! _on DVD._

**ENDING SONG: **none


	8. Chapter 8

**STARTING SONG: **"SPY" by The Seatbelts ( think. iTunes just says "Various Artists", but most of the music in _Cowboy Bebop_ seems to be by The Seatbelts, so...)

_I have nothing to talk about._

CHAPTER EIGHT

I couldn't sleep at all last night, and this morning I had a stomach ache, so Mr. Izumi let me stay home from school. Since Konata-neesan and Yutaka-neechan are at school, and Mr. Izumi is working, I drag my pillow and blanket out to the living room and switch the TV on, so that the silence doesn't drive me crazy.

I turn my back to the television and try my hardest to get to sleep, but, even though I'm more tired than I have ever been in my life, I can't seem to fall asleep. I've been going over and over in my head how I could possibly sneak into the Kururugi Shrine to see Nunnally, but everything I come up can easily be shot down. To make matters worse, after I run thorough all of my options and deem them all implausible, I start running through them again.

I roll over. Maybe a little TV will be just the thing to put me right to sleep.

* * *

I'm not sure when, but eventually it must have worked, because Konata-neesan wakes me up when she gets home a little after noon. "Here's some lunch," she says, giving me a bowl of rice porridge. "It should help your stomach."

"Thank you," I say, rubbing my eyes. I glance at the clock above the TV. "It's only one," I say, frowning. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"We had a short day today."

"Oh," I say. Konata-neesan returns to the kitchen while I eat my lunch. I find myself wondering what Nunnally had for lunch, then feel the porridge rising up on me, and make a beeline for the bathroom, dropping the bowl on the floor in my haste.

* * *

"Are you all right, Shou-chan?" Yutaka-neechan asks as I leave the bathroom.

"Yeah," I saw softly. "Um, Yutaka-neechan? Can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

"I want to see my sister," I say. "Can you help me?"

"Well, I dunno," Yutaka-neechan says, thinking. "I'll see what I can do, though. Don't worry!"

I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Yutaka-neechan went online and found that there's a festival planned to be held at the Kururugi Shrine for Children's Day next week. I felt a little silly, since I knew about it, but completely forgot. In any case, the festival's a good thing: The shrine will be open to the public, and it'll be crowded, meaning I can slip through the crowd without being noticed. Just to be careful, I asked Tanaka, Akimoto, and Yamashita to tag along. Tenjo overheard us, and invited herself and her friends along.

"Just go by yourself," I say, irritated. "Better yet, go to a closer shrine. They're all having them, you know."

Tenjo snorts. "Don't you know who my daddy is?" she asks haughtily. "If I wanted him to, he'd find where _your_ daddy works, and get him fired!"

I roll my eyes. "My father works overseas," I answer semi-truthfully. "I live with my uncle, who is self-employed. I'm not afraid of your stupid father."

Tenjo bristles, apparently not sure how to respond to someone who does bow to her methods of intimidation. "I'm going, I'm going, I'm _going_!" she says, stamping her foot petulantly. "And you can't stop me!"

"Whatever."

Tenjo turned around and headed back to her desk, barking for her friends to follow her. Yamada smiles at me apologetically as they leave.

"Wow, Izumi!" Tanaka says after they're gone. "That was awesome! No one _ever_ stands up to Tenjo!"

"How did you _do _that?" Akimoto asks, starstruck.

I shrug. "It was no big deal," I say. "Spoiled brats like that are stupid and impotent. All they can do is bark."

"What's 'impotent' mean?" Tanaka asks blankly.

"Look it up."

* * *

Mr. Izumi wouldn't let me go to the Shrine by myself, and telling him that I'm going with my classmates, but it's not enough to satisfy him, so Konata-neesan and her friends end up coming along with us.

"This is so exciting!" Tsukasa-san says on the train. "It's like a spy mission."

"Hey, careful!" I say. "Tanaka and them don't know about that! The think I'm Konata-neesan's cousin."

"Hee hee. Whoops," Tsukasa-san says.

"Ah, don't worry, Shou-chan," Konata-neesan says, patting my head. "They didn't hear her. The train's way too crowded."

"Yeah, but..." I hesitate. I'm starting to feel like this isn't a very good idea. Konata-neesan provided a pair of fake eyeglasses for me to wear before I started school, and while they seem to be working to keep my teacher and classmates from recognizing me, I highly doubt they'll be as effective on trained soldiers, or anyone who's ever actually met me before."This isn't gonna work!" I say. "Let's go home before we get caught!"

"Too late. We're already almost there," Konata-neesan says as we pull into the station.

* * *

"Ah! _Suzaku_!" I call, spotting him in the crowd.

Suzaku looks over. "Can I help y- Ah!" he says, then runs over and grabs my by my rests. "Thank God, you're really okay!" he says. "Why haven't you been answering my messages on SELFY?"

"Sorry, I don't have access to my own computer," I say. "You haven't been spamming my inbox again, have you?"

"Um... Maybe a little."

"Is this your friend?" Konata-neesan asks.

"Ah! Yes, this is Suzaku," I say. "Suzaku, these are Konata Izumi and her friends," I say by way of introduction.

"Pleased to meet you," SUzaku says, bowing.

"A couple of my classmates are around here, too," I continue, looking around, "but I dunno where. In any case, if you see them, make sure you call me 'Shouta' in front of them, okay?"

"Shouta? Got it."

"Where's Nunnally?" I ask.

"At your guys' house," Suzaku answers. "I wouldn't go over there if I were you," he adds in a low voice. "She's being watched."

I frown, disappointed. I came all this way for nothing!

"Ah!" Suzaku says hurriedly. "They didn't say she _couldn't_ come out, she herself didn't _want_ to! I'll go see if I can convince her to come here!"

"Please do!" I insist, and he runs off.

* * *

"Nunnally!"

"Brother!"

I throw my arms around Nunnally's neck. "I'm so sorry, Nunnally!" I say. "I didn't mean what I said before. I love you!"

"I know! It's okay!" Nunnally says. "I'm sorry I called you a stupid jerk."

I sniff, and pull back so I can frown at her. "When did you call me a stupid jerk?"

"Oh, whoops!" Nunnally says, blushing. "That was after you left. I didn't need to apologize for that."

"Nunnally..."

"Anyway, when are you coming home?" Nunnally asks. "Suzaku said this was just a visit."

"It is, I'm sorry," I say. "I can't come back yet. But don't worry about me, okay? I found some nice people who are taking really good care of me."

"All right," Nunnally says, smiling. "I'm happy. I hope you can come home to stay soon."

"Me too, Nunnally."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a box set of _Ai Shite Night_ on DVD._

**ENDING SONG: **"Pure and Easy" by The Who


	9. Chapter 9

**STARTING SONG: **none

_My external speakers are broken. I have headphones, but they're uncomfortable after extended use. Technology sucks._

_Sadly, to the best of my knowledge, there's no such thing as a Wooly plushie. Unless, of course, someone made it themselves, in which case gimme._

CHAPTER NINE

I was helping Konata-neechan make dinner last night and accidentally burned my arm. It's not bad enough for me to go to the hospital, but it hurts.

"Stop picking at it," Mr. Izumi suggests. "It won't make matters any better."

"But it hurts!"

"Well, it's a burn. Burns hurt."

It's hard to argue that sort of logic, so I sigh and turn my attention to the Wooly plushie Yutaka-neechan gave me. I'm so bored!

* * *

"You're bored?" Konata-neechan asks. I nod. "Well, I was going to go get some new games today. Want to tag along?" I nod again. "All right. Let's go."

* * *

Wow, this is even worse then lying around in the Izumi's house playing with a bunny-sheep doll. I yawn widely and leaf through a manga magazine. I honestly don't understand why Konata-neechan likes this stuff so much. It's pointless and silly, and full of- Wait, what?

I flip back a couple of pages and look closer. What are they doing to that girl? It looks gross, but she seems to be really enjoying it.

"Um, that's not for children," a clerk embarrassed-looking clerk says suddenly, scaring the living daylights out of me.

"Huh?" I ask, looking up, startled. The clerk reaches out and takes the magazine. She picks another one off the shelf and hands it to me.

"This one is more suited to your age group."

"Oh, um... Thank you."

"What's up?"

I jump again, and look over. Konata-neechan is standing nearby, her arms loaded down with manga and video games. "Nothing," I answer defensively, then open the magazine the clerk handed me.

"Hmmmm?" Konata-neechan says, peering closer. She spots the magazine the clerk is holding and laughs. "Shou-chan, you naughty boy," she says teasingly.

"What? I didn't know what it was!" I snap. She just laughs.

* * *

I end up buying the magazine the clerk gave me more to get Konata-neechan to shut up about the other one than any real interest, but it's quickly forgotten when we leave the store and she hands me a DS and a copy of the first Rune Factory game. "Thank you so much!" I say, genuinely happy.

"The gameplay's not at good as in Frontier," Konata-neechan warns, "but I thought you might like it, anyway."

"I do! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"If we look around a little bit more, we might be able to find Two and Three," Konata-neechan suggests.

"I'm fine with the one, thanks."

"Ah, you're no fun."

* * *

After tossing the useless magazine on the table, I settle on the couch to play my new game. A few hours later, I'm rather annoyed to be summoned to dinner. "Can't I just starve myself until I finish?" I whine.

"If only," Konata-neechan says wistfully. "Come and eat."

"Okay..."

I take my seat at the table and pick at the food on my plate.

"Is something wrong?" Konata-neechan asks.

"Peas," I say, glaring at the items in question.

"You shouldn't be picky," Mr. Izumi says half-teasingly.

"I'm usually not, but... Peas are my nemesis." The others at the table laugh, and I slump in my seat again, averting my gaze. "I'm not kidding," I mutter. "I really can't eat peas."

"Pick them out," Konata-neechan suggests.

I comb through my food, attempting to do just that. However, after a minute or two I stop. "I feel sick," I say, pushing the plate away. "Can I be excused?"

Without waiting for an answer, I get up and head into the living room.

* * *

I offer to do the dishes in exchange for skipping out on dinner, then head into Mr. Izumi's office to see if Suzaku is online for a chat. He is.

* * *

**TENMA SUZAKU: hey wats up?**

**chessmaster: Nothing much. How's Nunnally?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: shes fine shes watcing a movie rite nao**

**chessmaster: What's she watching?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: twilite**

**chessmaster: ... I don't want my sister watching that crap.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: she lieks it**

**TENMA SUZAKU: wat r u doin?**

**chessmaster: I don't care if she likes it. I don't want her watching it. It'll rot her brain.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: r u haveing fun were u r?**

**chessmaster: I'm chatting with you.**

**chessmaster: I guess.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: its just a sily movie**

**chessmaster: It's stupid. I don't like my sister watching stupid things.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: watever. wat r u doing other than taking to me?**

**chessmaster: Not much. I'm with a bunch of otaku, so I've been playing a lot of video games. Most of them are boring, but I managed to find one I like.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: r u going 2 scool?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: wat game?**

**chessmaster: Rune Factory, and yes. Would you please let my reply before you say something else?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: sory. wats rune factory abowt?**

**chessmaster: Farming and fighting monsters. It's sounds stupid, but it's really fun.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: it sounds boring**

**chessmaster: I know, but it isn't.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: ok wat scool r u going 2?**

**chessmaster: I can't answer that, stupid.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: o ya. sory**

**chessmaster: It's fine. And "sorry" has two 'R's.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: i no that :(**

**chessmaster: Then why are you spelling it wrong?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: cuz wat did u have 4 diner?**

**chessmaster: "Dinner". A diner is a type of restaurant. And I skipped dinner.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: why?**

**chessmaster: Because there were too many peas.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: u shuldnt b piky**

**TENMA SUZAKU: rnt you hungry?**

**chessmaster: I know, and no. My stomach is still a little queasy from all those peas.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: y do u hate peas so much?**

**chessmaster: Well, according to my mother, I USED to like them, but I ate them once when I was sick, and ended up throwing them up. Since then, I haven't been able to stand them. I was only two at the time, so I don't remember it myself.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: ooooooh. thats gross**

**chessmaster: Told you.**

**chessmaster: Well, I have to go now. Good night.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: u shud try them again u mite like them**

**TENMA SUZAKU: o good nite**

**

* * *

**_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Ai Yori Aoshi.

**ENDING SONG: **none


	10. Chapter 10

**STARTING SONG: **none

_Please donate to help victims of the recent floods in Pakistan, regardless of your personal feelings about Pakistan or Pakistanis. Currently, 1600 or more people are dead, 20,000,000 or more are homeless, and tens of thousands of villages have been destroyed. These people need help, so please do your part to provide it._

_To donate, go to www(dot)redcross(dot)org, click 'Donate Now', and select 'Support Pakistan Relief and Development'._

CHAPTER TEN

"Hey there, Izumi-_kuun."_

I look up from my book, frowning. "What do you want, Honjo?" I ask.

"Hmph! You're supposed to call me 'Honjo-_san_'," she says.

"Piss off."

Honjo gasps. "I'm telling the teacher!" she says. "You said a bad word!"

"Go ahead. I'm not afraid of the stupid teacher."

Honjo pouts and runs out the door. I try to turn back to my book, but Tanaka is staring at me, awestruck. "What?" I ask.

"Dude... You're my idol," he says.

I roll my eyes.

* * *

"I know it must be difficult adjusting to a new school," my teachers says scoldingly, "but that doesn't excuse you using foul language in class."

"We weren't in class. We were on break."

"That's not the _point_, Izumi-kun!" the teacher says, slamming her hand on the desk. She sighs and puts her hand to her head. "I hear you're living with your uncle," she says. "I know it must be difficult being separated from your parents, but-"

"Wait, so am I misbehaving because I'm adjusting to a new school, or because I'm separated from my parents?" I ask. "Because you've just said that both 'must be difficult'."

"I did?" the teacher asks, looking up.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well, maybe it's a little of both," she says. "In any case, if anything is bothering you, you can come talk to me about it any time. That's what I'm here for."

"I thought you were hear to teach."

"I'm here to do both things. If you interrupt me again, I'm suspending you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now-"

"Hey!"

The teacher covers her face with her hand while the others in the room fight to keep from laughing. "Go back to class," she says. "I'm keeping you after school today."

"I thought you were going to suspend me."

"Which you clearly want! Now go!"

"Aw, you suck."

_"Just go back to class!"_

_

* * *

_"I'm _hoome_!" I call, running into the Izumi's house.

"Welcome back," Mr. Izumi calls from his office. "Now get in here so I can yell at you!"

"I'll pass! Thanks!"

"Just get in here so I can pretend!"

I sigh and head to the office. "What is it?" I ask. No point in assuming it's about school if it's not.

"I got a call from your teacher," Mr. Izumi says. Dammit. "She said you 'cussed out' one of your classmates."

"Then one of them was lying," I say simply. "All I said was 'piss off'."

"Oh, okay then. You're free to go."

"Thank you. Can I go to the arcade with Tanaka and them on Sunday?"

"No. I should at least give the illusion that I'm disciplining you."

"Good, 'cause I didn't want to go."

"So it's a win-win!"

"Seems so. I'm gonna go watch TV."

"All right. Have fun."

* * *

"What? You really can't come with us?" Tanaka asks the next day, pouting.

"Yep. It's a real shame."

"Well, I guess we can go next week," Tanaka says, frowning. The tone of his voice suggests he's trying to make me feel better.

"You know, there's a trope for people like you," I muse.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Um, Izumi-kun?"

Why must everyone in my class insist on interrupting me while I'm reading? Maybe if I pretend not to notice her, she'll go away.

"Izumi-kun!" No such luck, it appears.

I sigh and put my book down. "What is it, Yamada?" I ask.

"Um, well, I was just wondering," Yamada says, fidgeting and looking away. "?"

I stare at her, confused. "Okay, try that again," I say slowly, "and this time, put spaces between your words."

Yamada takes a deep breath, her face bright red. "C-Can I... J-join you and your friends for lunch?" she asks, then quickly recoils and puts her hands up. "I-It's okay if you don't want me to!" she says. "In fact, forget I said anything, okay?" With that, she turned at headed back to her seat. I watch her go, frowning. Girls are so weird.

"Hey, what did Yamada want?" Tanaka asks leaning across his desk to whisper in my ear.

"She asked if she could have lunch with us," I answer, opening my book. "Then she left before I could answer. You're sitting right behind me. How did you not hear her?"

"Hiro was talking to me," Tanaka says, pouting.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Akimoto says dismissively.

I frown at them. "Why do you care what she wanted, anyway?" I ask, and Tanaka's face turns beet red.

Yamashita snickers. "Michiru likes her," he explains teasingly.

I study Tanaka for a moment, confused. Then I turn back to my book. "Weirdo," I say conclusively.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _AIKa_._

**ENDING SONG: **none


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks to school, this fic will start being updated Fridays instead of Thursdays. Sorry about any inconvenience._

_By the way, just as a bit of a heads up, I'm planning on changing my pen name in a couple of weeks (or so). I'm not saying what I'm changing it to, yet. You'll find out when the time comes._

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Boo!"

"Oh. Ah. You scared me. What?"

Tanaka pouts for a moment, but recovers quickly. "Go ask Yamada to eat with us," he orders.

"Ask her yourself. You're not my boss."

"But you're the only one of us she talks to!"

"And?"

Tanaka growls a bit, then storms over to Akimoto. "Tell him to do what I said!" he snaps, pointing to me.

"Akimoto's not my boss, either," I call dryly.

"Don't eavesdrop!"

"You're, like, three feet away. That's not eavesdropping."

"Nobody likes a smartass, Izumi," Tanaka says stubbornly.

"Yamada does, apparently," I say, and Yamashita and Akimoto burst out laughing.

Tanaka's face turns beet red. "Izumi..." he says threateningly. "If you don't go ask her, I'll-"

"You'll what? Stomp your feet and threaten to hold your breath?"

"I'll tell everyone in class that you have a girlfriend."

"But I _don't_ have a girlfriend."

"But I'll tell them you _do_."

"But I _don't_."

"But they'll believe _me_; they won't believe _you_."

"But if Yamada thinks I have a girlfriend, she might not want to eat with us anymore."

Tanaka opens his mouth to offer another rebuttal, then closes it, pouting again.

I smile. "Checkmate!"

* * *

"Awww, Shou-chan's in the middle of a love triangle?" Konata-neechan squeals over dinner. Yutaka-neechan had asked me how my day went, so I told them about Tanaka and his hopeless crush.

"It's not a love triangle," I say stubbornly. "Tanaka's just stupid."

"He likes _her_, but she likes _you_," Konata-neechan insists. "That's a love triangle."

"Whatever," I say, not wanting to argue about something so stupid. "It's boring and pointless, and I don't care."

"Ah, you're no fun."

"What happened with that other girl?" Mr. Izumi asks. "Did you ever apologize to her?"

"I didn't know I had to."

"Fair enough."

"Huh?" Yutaka-neechan asks. "What other girl?"

"I told some girl in my class to 'piss off' the other day," I explain. "My teacher was mad."

Yutaka-neechan frowns. "You should be nice to girls, Shou-chan," she says.

"I _was_ being nice. If she was a boy, I would've hit her."

"And then you would've gotten suspended," Mr. Izumi points out.

"Ahh!" I say, distraught by this news. "I should've hit her!"

"Shou-chan... That's not funny."

"Good, 'cause I wasn't joking."

Mr. Izumi rolls his eyes. "Just do your best to get along with your classmates," he scolds.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Tenma Suzaku: ****wut? u rlly got detencion?**

**chessmaster: Why would I lie? I have to stay after school every day for the rest of the month.**

Tenma Suzaku**: wut u get detencion for?**

**chessmaster: I just told you.**

**Tenma Suzaku****: oh lol ^_^;;; i forgot**

**Tenma Suzaku: wat was it 4?**

**chessmaster: I told a girl to piss off.**

**chessmaster: Let me reply before you respond! Geez...**

**Tenma Suzaku: u shudnt do that**

**Tenma Suzaku: o sorry ^_^;;;;;; i 4got again**

**chessmaster: She was asking for it.**

**chessmaster: Stop replacing words with numbers.**

**Tenma Suzaku: hao?**

**Tenma Suzaku: u didnt wate 4 me to respond!**

**chessmaster: She was being annoying. And shut up.**

**Tenma Suzaku: hao wuz she bein anoying?**

**chessmaster: She just was. Seriously, do you write like that at school? Your teachers must hate you.**

**Tenma Suzaku: i write japanese at school. and shut up. im not good at brittanian**

**chessmaster: Clearly.**

**

* * *

**"Shouta? Are you still up?" Mr. Izumi asks, poking his head into the office.

"Huh?" I ask, startled. "Oh, yeah. I'm talking to my friend."

"All right," he says. "Just make sure you get to bed before ten. I don't want to have to fight to wake you up in the morning again."

"Yes, sir," I say as he leaves.

* * *

**Tenma Suzaku: wuts that suposed 2 meen?**

**Tenma Suzaku: r u still there?**

**Tenma Suzaku: hello?**

**chessmaster: I'm still here. Someone was talking to me.**

**Tenma Suzaku: oh. wut about?**

**chessmaster: Nothing important; just reminding me to go to bed on time.**

**Tenma Suzaku: u have a bed time?**

**chessmaster: Not really. The dad here just likes for me to go to bed before ten, because otherwise I have trouble waking up for school in the morning.**

**Tenma Suzaku: o i c. u shud probbably go 2 bed nao then**

**chessmaster: It's only 9:30. We can talk a little longer.**

**Tenma Suzaku: ok ^_^**

**

* * *

**I ended up talking with Suzaku well past ten o'clock last night. Mr. Izumi is not amused. "I told you to go to bed by ten," he scolds.

"Sorry. I lost track of time."

"Maybe I should restrict your computer access."

"But chatting with Suzaku is the only way for me to get information about how my sister's doing!" I argue.

"Which is why I say 'restrict', not 'ban."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." I yawn widely. "Why are you coming to school with me again?" I ask.

"Your teacher called me in for a conference."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Probably."

"Oh. Joy."

Mr. Izumi chuckles. "Don't worry," he says. "Unless she says you've been getting into fist fights or sneaking into the girl's locker room or something, I won't do anything worse than grounding you to the house on Sundays."

"What a tragedy that would be."

"Yeah, just don't let her know that you would like that."

"I won't."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Air Gear.


	12. Chapter 12

_I actually like peas. Is that odd, considering?_

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Teacher!" I call, raising my hand. "I've learned my lesson! Can I go home now?"

"No."

"You're mean!"

"Too bad."

"You can't hold me here against my will! I know my rights! _Attica! Attica!_"

My teacher sighs. "Will you quiet down?" she asks. "You're giving me a headache."

"Send me home. Problem solved."

"Trust me, Izumi: You do _not_ want to get suspended. It's not as great as it sounds."

"Try me."

* * *

"I'm home!" I call, running into the house.

"Come here! Now!" Mr. Izumi calls from his office.

I sigh. "Yeeeeees?" I ask, dragging my feet.

"I imagine you can guess why I'm angry."

"'Cause I got suspended?"

"Exactly," Mr. Izumi says. "If you'd just kept quiet and done what you were told, you would have been done with detention in a couple more days. Why did you have to go and make matters worse?"

"Because self-destruction is my forte."

"Well, maybe you should work on that."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"No TV or video games until you're off suspension."

"Okay. Can I go play now?"

"Sure."

* * *

**TENMA SUZAKU: wat? no wur susspended?**

**chessmaster: That's what I just said, isn't it? It's not that big a deal, you know.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: it IS a big deal! lots of highschools wont axcept kids with too many suspension!**

**chessmaster: And? I have no intention of still being here when I get to high school. Besides, SHOUTA IZUMI was the one who got suspended, and he doesn't exist.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: still! u need to take this more seriusly!**

**chessmaster: Whatever. How's Nunnally?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: she hasnt been suspended recently. and she mad that u were**

**chessmaster: Ouch. Really?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: ya! now dont do it again!**

**chessmaster: Fine, I won't. How is Nunnally really?**

**TENMA SUZAKU: shes fine. she wants to no if ur coming back soon**

**chessmaster: You know I don't know the answer to that.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: ya, but id stil liek to have sumthing to tell her**

**chessmaster: Tell her I'll try my best.**

**TENMA SUZAKU: k**

**

* * *

**"Hey. Bed time," Mr. Izumi says, poking his head into the office.

I glance at the clock on the computer, frowning. "It's only eight thirty."

"And you're in trouble. Now go to bed."

"Awww..."

"Don't 'awww' me. Get to bed."

"Jerk."

"Delinquent."

* * *

"I'm bored."

"You're in trouble. You're supposed to be bored."

"Why can't I be in trouble somewhere else?"

"Because I want to be able to keep an eye on you."

"You're watching the computer."

"My web cam is on and pointing at you."

"That's a gross breach of privacy!"

"It's not recording."

"Don't complicate this argument with your _facts_!"

"Huh?"

"I'm bored."

"Ah."

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

I gasp, startled awake, and wipe drool off my chin. "Huh?" I ask. "Uh... Yeah."

"All right. Go get dressed and I'll take you out."

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

"I just want you to know," Mr. Izumi says while we're waiting for our food, "that it's really difficult to work with you sleeping right behind me."

"You know what would fix that? Not making me stay in the room with you all day."

"Hmmm. That _does_ sound like a good idea."

"Doesn't it?"

"Maybe I could make you spend the day with the neighbor," Mr. Izumi muses. "She's runs a daycare out of her apartment on weekdays, and I'm sure she'd love some extra slave labor. Plus, the kids might knock you down a few pegs, which would be good for you."

I glare at him for a moment, then look away, considering it. "I guess it sounds more entertaining that watching you work," I say.

"Okay, then. I'll talk to her when we get home."

"Yippee."

* * *

"Why... didn't anyone tell me... there would be _peas_?" I choke, leaning over the toilet.

"Wow, you really can't stomach them, can you? You didn't even eat anything."

"Please allow me the courtesy of being sick in peace."

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

After I finish throwing up, we drive home, taking several rest stops so I can throw up some more. "Damn you, peas!" I wail after the third or fourth time.

"The peas can't hear you. They're dead."

"Serves them right! Now pull over, I gotta puke again!"

* * *

"Maybe asking would be a good idea next time," Kagami-san says, frowning. Konata-neechan brought her friends home from school with her today, which just makes my day so much better.

"I'll keep that in mind," Mr. Izumi says dryly, replacing the no-longer-damp towel on my forehead.

"Uhhhhgh," I moan. Translation: "Somebody bring me a cup of water."

"Here you go, Shou-chan," Yutaka-neechan- who is apparently a mind-reader- says, handing me a cup. "How are you feeling?" she asks as I take a sip.

"Ungh." Translation: "I'd rather have chicken pox every day for the rest of my life than endure one more second of this torture."

"Hey, c'mon," Mr. Izumi says, ushering the girls out. "Give him some air."

"Ugh," I say, trying to prop myself up on my arm, holding my hand over my mouth. Mr. Izumi quickly snatches me up and bears me away to the restroom before I can hurl all over the rug again. "Nngh." Translation: "Somebody kill me. Please."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Air Master.


	13. Chapter 13

_As you can see, my name has changed. I wanted to be just "Red Turtle", but that pen name was already taken. So, Red Turtle, if you're reading this: Screw you._

_By the way, this here ficcy is almost over. There'll be, like, two or three more chapters after this one, and that's it._

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I slip out of the house in the wee hours of the morning and make my way to the train station. Mr. Izumi let me use the computer to talk to Suzaku for a bit last night, and we arranged to meet up in Akihabara. However, since I'm still technically in "trouble", I know there's no way Mr. Izumi would give me permission, so sneaking out is the way to got.

Not that I mind, of course.

* * *

As soon as I spot Suzaku and Nunnally waiting in the designated spot, I run up to them. "Are you sure you weren't followed?" I ask by way of greeting.

"Yeah. I did everything exactly as you said," Suzaku answered.

"Good morning, Big Brother!" Nunnally says cheerfully.

"Good morning, Nunnally!" I say, hugging her, still keeping an eye out- just in case- for anyone paying us an abnormal amount of attention.

Suzaku yawns widely. "Sorry," he says. "How come you wanted us to meet this early?"

"Because I wouldn't have been able to get out of the house while Mr. Izumi was awake," I explain, "and I always fall asleep before him, so meeting at night was impossible."

"Is Mr. Izumi really strict?" Nunnally asks, concerned.

"Not really," I assure her. "He's just mad at me right now because I got suspended."

"Yeah, Suzaku told me," she says sharply. "Big Brother, you need to behave yourself more!"

"I'm sorry."

* * *

We manage to go almost all the way through lunch before Nunnally asks the question I've spent the morning trying to avoid.

"Big Brother, when are you coming home?"

"Ah..." I say, faltering. "Um... Soon, I hope."

"That's what Suzaku always says," Nunnally says, sulking. "How come you can't come back now?"

"It's too dangerous," I explain gently. "I think there might be someone there who wants to ki-idnap me again." I curse myself inwardly for nearly saying the word "kill". "Sorry," I add. "Hiccup."

"Oh..." Nunnally says sadly. "I see... Well, are you having fun where you are now?"

"Um, I guess so," I say. "The people there are really... nice."

"And are they taking good care of you?"

"Uh-huh!" I say, nodding to emphasize my point. "Konata-neechan makes really good food, and they're all very kind people." I smile. "Don't worry about me. Okay, Nunnally?"

"Okay."

I turn my attention to Suzaku, who is being oddly quiet. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Huh?" he asks, startled. "Oh! Yeah. I'm tired."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really," he says sharply, standing up. "We should probably head back now. If we stay too much longer, you'll end up getting caught."

"Oh. Okay," I say, disappointed that they can't stay longer. "Bye..."

* * *

"Where have you been?" Mr. Izumi demands as soon as I walk in the door.

"I'm home," I mutter as I kick my shoes off.

"Welcome home. Now answer my question."

I hesitate a moment before answering, wondering whether or not I should tell the truth. _Ah, to Hell with it. I'm gonna get in trouble no matter what I say. _"I went to visit with Suzaku and Nunnally," I say, brushing past him.

"Oh. All right, then. Next time, tell me before you leave."

I stop, closing my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asks.

I sigh. "I'm tired."

"Well, you know where the bed is."

"Mm-hm. See you later."

"Good night."

* * *

I wake up just in time for dinner, something Konata-neechan feels the need to tease me for. I sigh. "I was a coincidence," I say (again). "I ate lunch this afternoon, you know."

"Yes, but growing boys need food," she says.

"Hmph!" I say stubbornly. "Maybe I'm not hungry." As if on cue, my stomach growls. I sigh.

* * *

Mr. Izumi lifts my TV restriction the next day, so I spend the morning watching kid's shows and debating over whether or not I'd rather be at school. On one hand, if I was at school, I wouldn't be watching this stuff. On the other, if I was at school, I'd be at _school_.

I conclude the debate, unresolved, and sigh, flopping over onto my side. I'm so _bored_! I wanna play with Suzaku and Nunnally. Hell, I'd even take _Clovis__._ Anything but remaining stuck here, watching reruns of _Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy_ and hugging some stupid stuffed sheep-dog-rabbit-thing.

I sigh again and roll over. "I didn't mean any of that," I say comfortingly, rubbing my Wooly's head. "There, there, Nana-chan. Don't cry."

Ugh. I wanna go _home_!

* * *

"What is it, Shouta?" Mr. Izumi asks. I've been lurking in the doorway to his office for the past couple of minutes, watching him work.

"I'm bored," I say.

"Sorry, but I'm busy right now," he says apologetically. "I have a deadline coming up pretty soon. Why don't you go help out next door?"

"I don't like kids."

Mr. Izumi sighs. "Would you rather be bored or deal with a bunch of kids?"

I think it over for a moment. "Can I phone a friend?"

Mr. Izumi doesn't answer for a while. "Are you actually asking to use the phone, or was that a _Who Wants to be a Millionaire?_ reference."

"Both."

"Does your friend live in Japan?"

Again, I find myself faced with a choice between lying and getting what I want, or telling the truth and having to go without. "No," I answer reluctantly.

"Then no. Why don't you go play at the park?"

"Okay."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Mahou Shoujo Pretty Sammy.


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm implementing a new policy: Any time someone tells me when to update, even if it's just "soon", I'm not updatin' for a month._

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"Good morning, I-zu-mi-_kuuun_," Honjo says as I walk into the classroom on my first day back from break.

I mean suspension. Yeah. Suspension is what I mean, because suspension is what it was.

"What do you want?" I ask, irritated.

Honjo smirks. If she wasn't a girl, I'd punch her. And then I'd run away, because punching people never seems to work out very well on my end. "I know something about you, Shou-ta I-zu-mi-_kuun_," she says.

A little warning bell goes off in the back of my mind. Why does she keep putting so much emphasis on my name? "What?" I ask, and she chuckles.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see," she says.

I watch her suspiciously as I make my way to my seat. "Do you know what she's talking about?" I ask Tanaka as I sit down.

"Uh-uh," he says. "Hey, guess what!"

"No."

"Yamada has been eating lunch with us all since last week!" Tanaka announces happily, oblivious to my apathy.

"That's nice. I'm kind of facing a potential crisis here. Can we focus?"

"Focus on what?"

I sigh. "Nothing. Never mind."

* * *

The teacher is calling roll when Honjo announces what she found out about me. In front of the entire class.

"Teacheeeeer!" she calls, raising her name when my name is called.

The teacher sighs. "I will call your name when I get to it, Honjo-chan," she says. "Right now is Izumi-kun's turn."

"Yeah, but Izumi-kun's not his real name," Honjo says, and I start sliding down in my seat. "I had my daddy look into it."

The teacher turns to me. "Izumi-kun?" she asks. "Sit up straight."

"I'd rather not," I mutter. "Currently trying to find a way to slip through the floor and all that."

"Don't be ridiculous," she says, then turns back to Honjo. "What are you talking about, Honjo-chan?"

Honjo sits up straighter, smiling smugly. "My _daddy_ looked into it, and he found out that there's no one named Shouta Izumi in all of Kusakabe," she says. "That _impostor_ is really the Britannian prince who's been on the news lately."

"That's ridiculous!" I say unconvincingly. "First of all, if I was a prince, what would I be doing _here_, of all places?"

"I don't know, Your _Highness_," Honjo says with the type of almost-but-not-quite sarcasm kids our age are prone to try and use. "Why don't you tell us?"

"All right, that's enough," the teacher says, clapping her hands to get our attention. "We still need to get through roll. Honjo-chan, Izumi-kun, I'd like to speak with you both after class, if you don't mind."

* * *

As it turns out, I _do_ mind, so after class I leave school instead of going to talk to the teacher. "Bad news!" I call as I enter the Izumi's house.

"You got suspended again?" Mr. Izumi asks, sighing.

"No. One of the kids in my class had her father do some digging on me, and he found out who I am."

"Oh. That's very bad news."

"Yeah. Maybe we should go somewhere."

"You're probably right. Go pack your things."

* * *

After some discussion, we (read: Mr. _Izumi_) decide to stay at Yutaka-neechan's sister's house for the time being. "You're sure it's no trouble?" Mr. Izumi asks.

"Of course not!" Yui-san says cheerfully. "It's not like my _freaking husband's home_!" As she says this last part, she kicks the wall. I sneak off to find a computer.

* * *

**Tenma Suzaku: omg! r u ok?**

**chessmaster: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?**

**Tenma Suzaku: i dunno haveing to leave ur house...**

**chessmaster: We didn't really HAVE to; it's just a precaution. Besides, we found somewhere relatively safe to stay until Konata and Yutaka get out of school. We'll discuss something more permanent after that.**

**Tenma Suzaku: ok i have to get bak to class now**

**chessmaster: All right. See you later.**

**

* * *

**"You do realize that if anybody comes after us, this is one of the first places they'll look, right?" I ask Mr. Izumi during lunch.

"Don't worry about it, Shouta-chan!" Yui-san says cheerfully. "Yui-neesan here is a cop, so I'll protect you!"

I stare at her, then look away. She doesn't look very reliable to me.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yui-san snaps. Mr. Izumi just laughs.

* * *

After lunch, I lie down in front of the TV with Nana-chan, frustrated with the grown-ups refusal to take this situation seriously. Don't they know what'll happen to them if anyone in authority finds out they've been sheltering me? They might get arrested for kidnapping! Or worse, depending on who decides to press charges.

I sigh deeply and roll over. There's nothing new about me on the news, meaning the Honjo's haven't reported me to the authorities. I'm beginning to suspect Honjo managed to discover my identity all on her own, and just said her father was involved to make it sound more threatening. In any case, my teacher may end up reporting it. I'm pretty sure it's required by law.

"Shouta-chan? Are you all right?"

I crane my neck back to see the doorway. Yui-san is standing there, frowning. "'M okay," I say.

"Because you know I was just kidding before," she continues, still frowning.

I force a smile. "I'm okay," I say again. "I'm just a little tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap, okay?"

"All right. Do you want to lie down in the bedroom?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine here."

"All right. Sleep well."

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives a DVD box set of _Berserk.


	15. Chapter 15

_Last chapter, y'all.._

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I'm awakened early in the morning by Yui-san. She doesn't wake me up intentionally, but her voice is so loud, it makes it impossible to sleep while she's talking.

I yawn and sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning, Shou-chan," Mr. Izumi says, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"I guess..." I say, then look around. After a moment, I finally remember where I am: Yui-san's house, where we fled after Honjo implied she had figured out my secret.

"Are you hungry?" Mr. Izumi asks. "Konata is making breakfast right now."

"Yeah," I answer, swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

* * *

I sigh deeply, staring vacantly at my empty plate. A single thought keeps running over and over in my mind: _What on Earth am I supposed to do?_ If I stay with the Izumi's, they'll be stuck with the consequences if I get caught. If I leave, I might end up getting kidnapped and killed. _Either way, I'm dead._

"-an? _Shou-chan!_"

I gasp and look up. Yutaka-neechan is watching me, concerned. "Shou-chan, are you okay? We all finished eating almost an hour ago, and you've barely touched your food."

"Oh..." I say, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, still." I stand up. "I think I'm gonna go back to bed, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

I return to the study, which I'm sharing with Mr. Izumi, and lie down on the couch. After tossing and turning for about an hour, I give up trying to sleep and just lie on my back, hugging Nana-chan against my chest and studying the ceiling. I briefly consider getting up, but I think better when I'm alone, and if I try to go out, Mr. Izumi will undoubtedly make someone go with me.

I roll over onto my side and stare at the computer. I wonder what Suzaku's up to.

* * *

**chessmaster: So... What's up?**

**Tenma Suzaku: noting. hao r u?**

**chessmaster: I'm all right, considering. Are you okay?**

**Tenma Suzaku: ya.. y?**

**chessmaster: I dunno. It just seems like you're taking longer to respond than usual. Are you doing homework or something?**

**Tenma Suzaku: no...**

**chessmaster: Do you have homework you SHOULD be doing?**

**Tenma Suzaku: no, its done allready.**

**Tenma Suzaku: hey lelouch. i think i no how u can come home**

**chessmaster: I find that hard to believe.**

**chessmaster: How?**

**Tenma Suzaku: umm... im not shure.**

**Tenma Suzaku: i gota go now, ok?**

**chessmaster: Umm... Okay?**

**chessmaster: Oh. All right. See you later.**

**

* * *

**Suzaku logs off. I sigh and prepare to follow suit, but before I do, something unexpected pops up in the chat window.

* * *

**konakona has logged on.**

**konakona: hey, shou-chan. whatcha doin'?**

**

* * *

**I stare at it for a moment, wondering if I should respond, then sigh. Might as well.

* * *

**chessmaster: You know we're in the same house, right? You could just talk to me in person.**

**konakona: you sound like kagamin, shou-chan. =3=**

**konakona: who were you talking to?**

**chessmaster: Yeah, so?**

**chessmaster: A friend of mine.**

**konakona: the one from the festival?**

**chessmaster: Yeah.**

**konakona: what were you talking about?**

**chessmaster: Something private. I'm logging off now. We can talk in person.**

**konakona: awww, but this is more fun, don't you think? ;)**

**chessmaster: No. I don't.**

**konakona: ah, you're no fun. what if your friend comes back?**

**chessmaster: ...**

**chessmaster: I suppose that's a possibility.**

**konakona: geez, shou-chan. i can never wrap my head around the way you talk. "i suppose that's always a possibility". you sound like a grown man, not a little boy!**

**chessmaster: ...**

**chessmaster: Logging off. You can stay online and call if Suzaku comes back.**

**konakona: yeah, yeah. all right.**

**

* * *

**I leave the computer and flop back down on the couch. I feel drained.

Suzaku said he had an idea for how I could go home, but refused to elaborate. I wonder why. In any case, Suzaku's never been the most intelligent person on the planet, so I have a substantial level of doubt regarding how effective any plan _he_ dreams up could be.

I yawn and roll over, turning my back to the room. I'm still debating the issue in my head when I fall asleep.

* * *

Konata-neechan wakes me up an indeterminate amount of time later. "Suzaku's back online," she reports, smiling.

"Okay," I say, yawning. "How long was I sleeping?"

She shrugs. "No more than a couple of hours."

"All right. Thank you."

* * *

**chessmaster: I'm here. What is it?**

**chessmaster: Suzaku?**

**chessmaster: Suzaku? Are you still there?**

**Tenma Suzaku: lelouch?**

**chessmaster: Yeah. What is it?**

**Tenma Suzaku: lelouch, u can come home now**

**chessmaster: Huh? Are you sure?**

**Tenma Suzaku: ya. ur not in danger any more, so u can come home**

**chessmaster: Why not? What did you do?**

**chessmaster: Suzaku?**

**Tenma Suzaku: um, dont ask ne kwestions, ok? just come home**

**

* * *

**I frown at the computer screen. Is that really Suzaku? Why's he being so secretive?

* * *

**chessmaster: Suzaku... Without looking, can you tell me what I have hidden under the kitchen sink?**

**Tenma Suzaku: huh? theres nothing under there, i dont think. y do u ask?**

**chessmaster: Just making sure. Okay. I'll be home as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**"What? You're leaving?" Yutaka-neechan gasps over dinner.

I nod. "My friend says it's okay for me to go home now, so I'll be leaving in the morning." I turn to Yui-san. "Um, if that's all right with you, of course."

"I guess so," Yui-san says, then flexes a muscle. "I know! We'll have a going-away party for you tonight!"

"Um, that's really not necessary!" I object, smiling nervously. I may as well have stayed quiet though, for all the good it did me.

Yui-san, Mr. Izumi, and Konata-neechan began making plans for the party. I sigh and turn my attention to Yutaka-neechan, who is watching me, that concerned look back on her face. "What is it?" I ask.

"Oh..." Yutaka-neechan says, then looks away. "It's nothing. Say 'hi' to your little sister for me, okay?"

"Um, all right. Sure."

* * *

Mr. Izumi drives me back to the Kururugi Shrine the next morning. Konata-neechan and Yutaka-neechan wanted to come along, but Mr. Izumi told them they had to go to school.

We pull up in front of the Shrine. I sit in the car for a few minutes, watching for any sign of trouble. No one comes, however, so I exit the vehicle. "Thank you for everything," I saw to Mr. Izumi before I close the door. "I'll bring Konata-neechan's clothes back tomorrow."

"That's not necessary," Mr. Izumi says, waving a hand dismissively. "Consider them your pay for having to put up with us for so long."

I smile a little, then glance up the stairs for a moment before looking back. "Um, this might sound weird," I say, "but I think it might be a good idea for you guys to leave Japan."

"Why?"

I don't respond for a moment. "Just a feeling I have," I say finally. "If nothing happens by New Year's you can probably come back, but..."

"I see," he says, then laughs. "You take care of yourself, Sh- No, Lelouch-kun."

"I will. Good bye."

"Bye."

I remain at the bottom of the steps until he disappears from view.

* * *

_Everyone who reads this far receives DVD box sets of _Lucky Star_ and _Code Geass.


End file.
